Soft drinks or other beverages are commonly purchased in paper or plastic cup containers at various types of fast food outlets. When more than one beverage cup is purchased by a customer it is often necessary to provide the customer with some means to carry them. This usually takes the form of a tray or a bag, each of which has its limitations. A tray normally requires the use of both hands to hold it, while a bag is usually only large enough to hold two cups. In both cases the danger of the drink cup toppling and spilling is ever present.
It would be desirable to provide customers with a carrier capable of holding a number of cups without danger of the carrier failing or the cups falling out. It would also be highly desirable for the carrier to be inexpensive, readily manufactured and simple to erect and use.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a carrier which meets these objects.